Lady of Night and North
by TechnocraticSithLord
Summary: Just before the Battle in “Chosen”, Buffy gets a letter by raven explaining her father’s execution due to treason. Just after, she finds a way to deal with it. BuffyA Song of Ice and Fire


**Title:** Lady of the Night and North

**Author:** Technocratic Sith Lord (TSL210)

**Summary:** Just before the Battle in "Chosen", Buffy gets a letter by raven explaining her father's execution due to treason. Just after, she finds a way to deal with it. Buffy/A Song of Ice and Fire

**Disclaimer:** I am not Joss Whedon, I am not George R.R. Martin.

**Prologue**

The times shift.

Powers Drift.

Worlds Unite

Against Evil.

There is Change,

In the Multiverse.

In Westeros,

Change Has Just Begin.

Lord Eddard Stark waited solemly on his horse, watching as his first daughter taken from him. She had reached the age the old crone had set, and as he and his son Robb, a boy of three years, watched, the wrinkled man, clothed in black robes, preformed his sorcery.

Three sheep were brought forth and slaughtered, their blood draining into a bowl. Then the blood was poured in a circle around Elizabeth, who was lying drugged in the centre of the courtyard.

The crone took a torch and put some spice on it, turning the flame purple. Then he carefully lit the blood on fire.

Men came running as the ring of flame erupted to a height of seven feet tall. It was at that point that Ned had to turn away, so as not to see his daughter die.

But she did not die. As the flames began to die down, the man started chanting. He walked around the ring of flames, sprinkling his dust, turning the flames a brilliant shade of blue.

Then it happened. The flames bent inwards, forming a semi-sphere of fire. Then they abruptly died down, revealing an empty area, with no ash, no burns, no mark at all of the ten year old woman who had been there before.

Elizabeth had vanished.

BSBSBSBSBS

The night was young, and the full moon loomed overhead. Beneath it, at 1630 Revello Drive, one woman lay thrashing in her bed.

Buffy Summers was having a nightmare. This was a perfectly normal event. But this one was not one of fights with demons that a Slayer normally had. This was one that had happened eleven years ago.

She woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat. She lay there, breathing hard, for nearly twenty minutes before getting up.

Buffy left her room and descended into the kitchen, finding her sister sitting there.

"Can't sleep?" Dawn asked.

"Stupid dreams. A big battle coming up, and no rest? I mean, with the slayer thing I only need to sleep for a couple o' hours, but still..."

"I know how you feel. Well, actually, I don't, but y'know."

"How 'bout you?"

"The potentials."

"Ahh. I feel your pain."

They talked on into the night, about various things, pointedly staying away from the topic of the coming battle. Eventually, Dawn fell asleep in her chair, and Buffy watched her peacefully.

_Something is coming. Something is going to change. It will affect the rest of our lives. Tomorrow, the potentials will be activated. Tomorrow, whatever happens, something is going to change._

BSBSBSBSBS

In the morning, everyone was up quickly. There was very little talk, as everyone was doing what had been work out the day before. They packed a lot of stuff in a rental car, which was driven outside the city limits. They also sharpened swords, axes, and stakes. Willow prepared for the big spell she would preform. In the end, everyone was ready. All the potentials were in the school bus, along with Dawn and Robin.

Buffy was preparing to board the bus when Willow saw something.

"Hey Buffy; look at that bird!" She said, pointing at a bird that was pecking at the window of the house. "That looks like something right out of Harry Potter!"

Buffy turned and looked, and gasped. She ran forward, and caught the bird. She looked at its legs, and saw what she was expecting. She pulled of a message, and read it. Meanwhile, Willow and Xander had moved up to her side.

"A message on a bird. That really is from Harry Potter. Except, didn't they use owls? That doesn't look like an owl. It's more like a raven." Willow babbled.

"Breathe, Wills." Xander reminded her. "What's up Buff?"

Buffy looked up at them, a look of unease and sorrow written upon her face.

"My father is dead."

"Huh?"

BSBSBSBSBS

**A/N:** Well, there's the end of my new fic. I don't know how long it will be till the next update, but I can promise it will be much longer than this. This is just the prologue.

Cheers,

-TSL210


End file.
